¿Como fue que sucedio?
by animefull4ever
Summary: -Como fue que paso…que ahora los policías e urgencias llegaban y mis amigos me miraban aterrorizadamente ¿di muerte a mi amigo o no fue mi culpa?-...Bueno aqui con algo de la vida real y espero que les guste


**Notas:**

**-Son humanos-**

**-Un caso real-**

**-Espero que sea de su agrado-**

**/¿Cómo fue que paso?/**

**POV Luffy **

**-Como fue que paso…que ahora los policías e urgencias llegaban y mis amigos me miraban aterrorizadamente ¿di muerte a mi amigo a mi mejor amigo o no fue mi culpa?-**Pensé mientras Zoro estaba frío sobre mi cuerpo yo inmóvil sin poder hacer nada útil

**POV Luffy (Flash Back)**

Hoy en las fiesta de Halloween como siempre celebrada por nuestro grupo de amigos por alguna razón fuimos a asustar a niños menores a pesar de ya ser adultos, Zoro mi mejor amigo y compañeros en todas las ocasiones le note raro hace ya tiempo que estaba esquivo e distante con nosotros, nuestras mejores amigas Nami y Robin siempre hablan con el pero ya sabemos que es reservado y se lleva por lo general todo para el, Robin dijo que quería comprar algo para que comiésemos mientras nosotros hablábamos en grupo luego caminamos en dirección a la casa de Nami, Zoro camino a mi lado para ir a buscar a Robin que se demoraba

**-Luffy quiero irme**-Me dijo sin mirarme vi la hora por lo general el era el ultimo en irse solamente le mire

**-Ya te voy a dejar entonces acuérdate que te buscan por la pelea contra Kidd**-Dije mientras miraba a Nami que entraba junto con el resto de amigos y vi que Robin se acercaba**-¿No te despedirás?-**

**-Dile adiós por mi-**Dijo fríamente mientras caminaba vi que Robin le dijo algo yo ignorando la situación (creo que ese fue mi error) me dirigí donde Nami

**-Oi Nami, Zoro se quiere ir me dijo que te dijera que-**Pero Nami puso cara de sorpresa

**-¿Dónde esta?-**Me dijo exaltada

**-Debe estar con Robin a qui en la esquina**-Dije y ella comenzó a correr note como se escuchaban gritos de discusión mientras nos acercábamos

**-¡Zoro espera no te puedes ir no escapes!-**Dijo Robin mientras le sujetaba de un brazo a Zoro y trataba de detenerlo pero no se detenía por nada

**-¡Zoro espera!-**Dijo Nami mientras le tomaba del otro brazo-**¡Zoro escucha no, no arruines la noche no te marches, no escapes de lo que sientes¡-**

**-Zoro por favor no huyas-**Dijo Robin el se detuvo en seco note como entrecerró los ojos bufo y volteo para correr rápidamente pasando por mi lado

**-¡Zoro!**-Dijeron las dos mujeres, Robin salio tras el con las bolsas en las manos yo aun inmóvil note que Nami también corría pero por otra calle

**-Zoro…-**Murmure para salir detrás Nami y note como ella se detenía tocándose su pecho**-Maldición olvide que estaba enferma, Nami ya no te exijas-**

**-¡Entupido por que, teníamos todo planeado!-**Dijo ella agitadamente y vio como Robin aun corría dejando las cosas frente a nosotros

-**Cuídenla hasta que vuelva-**Dijo Robin mientras continuaba corriendo intentando divisarle

-**Nami ven debemos volver tienes que permanecer en reposo, seguramente Robin lo alcanzara**-Dije confiado

-**Eso espero, ese imbecil que mierda le pasara**-Dijo ella mientras se afirmaba de mi cuello, después de media hora llame a Robin quien no me contestaba al rato después me hablo

-**¿Le encontraste?**-Pregunte esperanzado con Nami al lado mío

**-No desapareció…no lo encontré** **falle-**Dijo ella con una voz triste

-**Ven estamos en la plaza-**Dije mientras notaba como Nami bajaba la cabeza a lo lejos divise que Robin caminaba hacia nosotros lentamente

**-Lo lamento iba y lo perdí de vista yo…-**Dijo dando un respiro largo

**-Déjalo estará bien-**Dijo Nami mirándole con cara de enojada y preocupada – **Cuando lo vea le voy a dar una pata casi me da una ataque, ¿Dónde vas?-**

**-Debo ir a buscarlo, necesito saber como esta-**Dije mientras le miraba a ambas y el resto parecía ignorar lo sucedido

**-¿Para para que te mire con cara de idiota?-**Dijo la mujer pelinaranja

**-No yo solo…es mi mejor amigo y-Dije** tratando de encontrar un motivo

**-Se que lo odias pero si hay que buscarlo yo se que tu también lo arias-**Dijo Robin con una voz apagada

-**Ve a buscarle entonces…estate en contactos les diremos a los otros y le buscaremos todos juntos**-Dijo Nami mientras yo me alejaba

Camine tratando de verle cerca de un puente vi a un hombre con las misma características del corriendo para comprobar si era el cazo

**-¿Zoro?-**Pregunte y el giro su vista volteando**-Espera…si necesitas ayuda tienes la mía pero si estas mal ahora entonces-**Dije pero las palabras no me salían se escucharon muchos murmullos vi a una pandilla completa que venia hacia nosotros y nos atacaron

**-Interesante ustedes que hacen aquí-**Dijo el líder un demonio para muchos

-**Kidd-**Murmuro Zoro

-**Zoro solo quiero a tu jefe no a ti**-Dijo mientras ordenaba que nos atacaran fácilmente le derivamos y continuamos así hasta que el mismo Kidd me ataco directamente sin notarlo su arma estaba cerca mío, yo preparado para sentir el impacto pero no paso nada el silencio sepulcral se profundizo y note como Zoro caía sobre mi

**-¡Zoro!-**Dije muy preocupado pasando mi mano por tu espalda notando la cuchilla que estaba en su espalda, sentí una inmensa presión sencillamente no podía creerlo mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse **-¡Zoro por favor no, no Zoro vamos Zoro dime algo Zoro, dime algo por favor dime algo…maldición, ayuda!-**

**-¿Jovencito que sucedió?-**Me dijo un adulto de cabello rojizo que se acercaba a mí como varias personas más-**Llamare urgencias y policías-**

**-¡Lo mataron, lo mataron por su culpa Zoro esta muerto!-**Dije con dolor, odio dolor note las voces de mis amigos

**-Luffy…por favor amigo no fue tu culpa-**Murmuro Zoro yo quedándome inmóvil-**Perdóname, perdóname por preocuparte protege a nuestro grupo-**

-**No te vallas amigo no**-Dije mientras sentía el último respiro de Zoro y su piel estaba más fría que antes, como fue que paso…que ahora los policías e urgencias llegaban y mis amigos me miraban aterrorizadamente ¿Di muerte a mi amigo a mi mejor amigo o no fue mi culpa?-

**-¡Zoro!-**Dijeron nuestros amigos mientras me miraban preocupados, los médicos ponían a Zoro en una camilla y a mi me esposaban la policía llevándome a un auto

**-¡El lo mato!, ¡Estaban discutiendo y lo apuñalo de repente!, ¡Alguien les ataco y le apuñalo!, ¡El chico que mataron es un héroe protegió a su amigo!-**Fue lo últimos murmullos que escuche para que me llevaran a la cárcel y estuviera toda la noche hayal día siguiente note que habrían la reja dejando entrar a una mujer conocida por mi

**-Luffy, sabemos que no fue tu culpa las huellas de ADN no son tuyas, no te sientas culpable Luffy no fue tu culpa…no lo fue-**Dijo Nami mientras me abrasaba fuertemente comencé a sollozar

-**Nami no sabes lo que necesite esas palabras**-Dije mientras continuaba abrazándole

-**Lo se…era tu y nuestro mejor amigo**-Dijo Nami mientras continuábamos abrasados ya después me llamaron para dar el nombre del agresor y en el gran cuartel de policía esperamos a que atrapasen a Kidd que al verle me dijo

-**Yo…**-Me trato de decir pero agacho la vista y continúo en silencio

**-¿El fue?-**Pregunto el juez

-**A si es-**Dije fríamente después me soltaron camine hasta la casa de Robin tocándole la puerta y espere a que abriese

**-¿Luffy?-**Dijo ella que se notaba que había llorado

-**Perdóname Robin, el me protegió y yo no pude hacer nada**-Dije mientras note que ella me abrazaba fuertemente

-**Lo se no fue tu culpa, Kidd es el asesino aquí su familia me dijo que no quería saber nada de ti…sin embargo debes ir a su funeral**-

-**Ellos no desean que valla no iré, me disfrazare para ir al funeral de…Zoro **–

-**¿No te dijo lo que sucedía?**-

-**No solamente me miro-**

_**Un año después**_

Amigo no hay día que pase y no sienta la culpa de que estés muerto, ese asesino de Kidd esta en la cárcel por 5 años eso no es suficiente por lo que hizo, Robin aun no lo supera del todo, nuestros amigos lo asumieron pero el dolor aunque lo quieran ocultar no pueden, yo apenas duermo y hoy que es el aniversario miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente

**-Luffy es hora de juntarnos con el resto para ir visitarle-**Me dijo Nami abrazándome

-**Si…**-Dije mientras me alejaba de ella y le miraba-**Que seria de mí…sin ti-**

**-Serias una persona sin motivos-**Dijo Nami tomándome de la mano

-**Supongo que si…gracias por todo Nami de verdad te debo mi vida-**Dije abrasándole nuevamente

**/¿Cómo fue que sucedió?/**

Gracias por leer espero que le gustara


End file.
